1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to directly writing multimedia data onto a digital device, and more particularly, to converting multimedia data written in a storage medium to a format playable in a digital device using only one operation, and copying or moving the multimedia data to a folder for the digital device at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because there are more and more kinds of digital devices and because of increased contact of users with digital devices, it has become important to provide a better user interface. Generally, it is necessary to interface with a personal computer (PC) in order to write multimedia data onto a digital device. It is possible to write multimedia data only when multimedia data stored in the PC is copied or moved to a digital device via a connection medium such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB). To write audio data stored in an audio compact disc (CD) onto a digital device, multiple steps are necessary. The audio data must be converted to data that employs a format writable on the digital device (e.g., MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) or Windows Media Audio (WMA)), and be stored in the PC. Then, the audio data must be written onto the digital device by a user's manipulation of a user interface. Writing the data stored in an audio CD onto a digital device will be described in reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates writing contents stored in an audio CD onto a digital device according to a related art.
After inserting an audio CD that stores audio data into PC (S12), a user selects a track to be converted by executing a converting program such as a ripping program, and then sets an option such as setting a bitrate, selecting a storage directory, or determining whether to use a CD database (CDDB) server (S14). The selected track in the audio CD is converted to a playable format (e.g., MP3 or WMA format) for use on a digital device by using the converting program, and then is stored in a storage directory of a local PC (S16). A user connects the digital device to a PC by using an USB, and selects a data file to be written on the digital device connected with the PC by executing a searching program (S18). The selected file is written onto the digital device by dragging and dropping it (S20).
However, it is inconvenient for a user because several steps are needed to write audio CD data onto a digital device. For example, a user has to select several options (e.g., selecting a storage directory, setting a bitrate, determining whether to use a CDDB server) in ripping the audio CD. Moreover, if the user does not remember the directory of the PC where the ripped file is stored, the user must search each directory for the file in order to locate and move the data onto a digital device. That is, moving data in a digital device consists of several steps, making it inconvenient for a user.